


Drink up, baby, look at the stars. I'll kiss you again, between the bars.

by WendyPotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Famous Harry, Fate & Destiny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It's kind of sad, M/M, Writer Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyPotter/pseuds/WendyPotter
Summary: “Hi."The stranger raises an eyebrow.Harry wants to die. He tries again.“Hi. My name is Harry and you’re sitting on my bench.”Did he really just say that? He's an idiot and he should leave. But then the guy speaks.“Hi Harry. My name is Louis and I didn’t know this was your bench.”Or; Sometimes Fate hates her job.





	Drink up, baby, look at the stars. I'll kiss you again, between the bars.

_Sometimes Fate hates her job._

◇

Harry is happy, he really is. He has a wonderful family, a nice house, amazing friends and he's about to sign a contract that is going to change his life. Sometimes, when Harry thinks about it, he feels like he's living in a dream. He's eighteen and his life is about to change. His mum always tells him that he started to sing when he was only two years old and he never stopped. Now he's going to become a real singer. He's going to write an album, he'll hear his singles on the radio and he'll have his own tour. He can't believe this is his life. He's so happy.

◇

_Fate knows she is not supposed to feel anything, but it is not always easy. She builds the stories of every single human being of every single world. She spends her days making people fall in and out of love, she kills and heals them, she makes sure everything goes exactly how it is supposed to go. Fate does not make mistakes. Fate does not have feelings. Fate is not supposed to get attached. But it happens. Of course it does._

◇

This is the first day of my life, this is the first day of my life, this is the first day of my life, this is the first... Louis can't stop thinking about this stupid phrase he once read in a book. He just woke up in his new apartment. He can hear his roommates talking in the kitchen and he just realised he's late. He's extremely late. His first lesson should start in twenty minutes and he still has to take a shower, eat breakfast and find something decent to wear. Great. He somehow manages to get ready in only ten minutes, his personal record, and now he's finally outside. It’s raining and the wind is blowing but Louis feels surprisingly okay. Everything is going to be okay, he thinks. He’s about to start a new chapter, things are going to change. He'll be happy. This is the first day of his life.

◇

_Fate is lonely. She is all alone with her books and with her thoughts. Sometimes she wishes to be human. She wants feel happy, excited. She wants to have friends and maybe even a family. But she cannot do that. For centuries, she has had to read the book of every person and she has fulfilled their destiny. That is what she has to do._

◇

“Harry!”

Maybe Harry should tell her. He definitely should.

“Hey, Harry.”

But he doesn’t know what to say. He can’t find the words. How do you tell someone that you don’t like your life even though you have everything?

“Harry, if you don’t answer I swear I’ll...”

“Sorry Gemma, what were you saying?”

His sister looks at him like she’s about to kill him. Harry doesn’t blame her. They’re sitting in his living room like they usually do every Sunday. Now that Gemma lives in London, they try to see each other as much as possible. Harry just finished his third world tour and he’s trying to enjoy his break. Emphasis on the word trying. He feels like he's a fraud. The last five years have been amazing. He travelled a lot and met many different people. His fans have been great. He won way too many awards and broke hundreds of records. But for some reason, Harry hates everything. He doesn’t want to do anything anymore. He should be happy. He should be happy. He should be happy. Why does he feel so sad? Maybe he’s depressed. Sometimes he looks at his image in the mirror and he doesn’t recognise himself. He feels like he doesn’t even exist, like he's just living in someone else’s body. His green eyes look like they’re fading.

“Harry, are you okay?”

Gemma is looking at him. He can see that she’s worried. Maybe he should tell her.

“I’m fine.”

◇

_Some books are easy. Fate just reads them once, bored, and then builds the entire life of the human whose destiny has already been written. But every once in a while she stumbles upon sad books, stories without a happy ending. They are usually about two people that are unfortunately born in different worlds. These stories all end in the same way._

◇

“Congratulations Louis!”

“You did It!”

“I’m so proud of you Boo!”

His mum hugs him. Louis can't breathe. He laughs and tries to tell her.

“Mum you’re killing me”. She finally steps away but she looks like she’s about to cry. “Mum, please don’t cry. If you cry I’ll cry and then we’ll both look like two idiots.”

Jay gently slaps him. “Oh shush Lou. I’m allowed to cry. I can’t believe you’re a published author!”

Louis smiles.

His mum hugs him again, says that she has to find Lottie and walks away.

Louis is really happy but he feels like he's about to explode. He needs to be alone with his thoughts. He greets some friends while he searches for the balcony. A few minutes later he finally manages to be on his own.

London looks beautiful from up here. It’s really cold, but Louis doesn’t care. The sky is clear and the stars are shining bright. Louis thinks that if he died right now, he'd be happy. He can’t believe this is his life. After years and years of sacrifices and hard work, everything looks promising. He wrote a book. He wrote a fucking book! God, he can’t believe this is actually happening.

He needs a cigarette.

Louis never really believed in himself. He always thought that his life didn’t matter and that he was probably going to spend his existence working in a shitty office. He never, never, thought that he could be completely happy. Apparently, he was wrong.

So yeah, he wrote a book that’ll most definitely be a bestseller, he lives in the city of his dreams and his future looks promising.

Then, why does he feel like something's missing?

He pushes the thought away, and goes back to his party.

◇

_Soulmates are real, they are extremely important but also very rare. They exist because without them, all the universes would collapse and vanish. And that cannot happen. So, for some unknown reason, Fate has to make sure that these two people destined to fall in love at one glance, meet once. Only once. There is this magical place between worlds, where they can see each other, touch each other, without knowing that they come from completely different universes. They meet, they fall in love, and then they never see each other again. The energy that their brief powerful encounter creates, prevents the destruction of the universes._

◇

Harry sees him and his heart stops beating. He feels like he can’t breathe.

There’s a guy sitting on his bench. He’s reading a book and he’s beautiful.

But Harry thinks that beautiful may be the wrong word to describe him, because this guy is more than that. He looks like an angel, like he's not human, like he's not supposed to be here. Harry wants to take his hand and never let go.

The stranger suddenly looks up from his book and stares at him.

Fuck.

Harry realises how weird he must look. He’s been staring at this guy for at least two or three minutes and he hasn't said a word. He should probably say something but... the stranger has blue eyes. The prettiest blue eyes he's ever seen. _At least as deep as the Pacific ocean_. God, did he really just use a lyric to describe him? What the hell is wrong with him?

The guy is still staring.

Okay, Harry has to say something.

“Hi.”

The stranger raises an eyebrow.

Harry wants to die. He tries again.

“Hi. My name is Harry and you’re sitting on my bench.”

Did he really just say that? He's an idiot and he should leave. But then the guy speaks.

“Hi Harry. My name is Louis and I didn’t know this was your bench.”

 _Louis_.

Louis just answered and he’s smiling. He's actually smiling. Harry still can't breathe.

He tries to explain. “Uh, okay. I know that this is not my bench. I mean, I always sit here but you can really do whatever you want. Like, we’re in a park. Feel free to sit here. You shouldn't leave because of me. Okay I’ll stop talking now. Sorry.”

Louis laughs. “I wasn’t planning on leaving, but thank you Harry. Do you want to sit here with me? I don’t mind.”

Maybe Harry is actually dead and this is heaven.

He carefully sits next to Louis.

Louis closes his book and turns to look at him. “Listen, Harry. I know that we don’t know each other but... is it weird that I feel like we've already met?” he asks.

It sounds like a pick-up line.

Harry shakes his head. “I’m one hundred percent sure that I would remember you. I wouldn't forget you.”

Louis smirks. “You wouldn't?”

“Nope.”

They’re both smiling.

Harry feels like the more he looks at Louis, the more beautiful he gets. How is this even possible?

“What’s that?” Louis asks. He’s looking at Harry’s journal. Harry didn’t even realize he was still holding it.

“Oh. Uhm. My therapist told me that I should keep a diary. I thought it was a stupid idea to be honest, but it actually kind of helps. Sometimes I need to keep my thoughts and feelings organized, you know? And I love to write.”

“Can I see?”

Harry nods but doesn’t move.

Louis gives him a weird look. It seems like Louis knows. Louis knows that Harry is sad.

“You don’t have to show it to me, it’s okay.”

“I don’t mind.”

Harry gives him his journal and Louis reads the first page.

> _Sometimes I think I have felt everything I'm ever gonna feel. And from here on out, I'm not gonna feel anything new. Just lesser versions of what I've already felt._

“Did you write this?”

Harry doesn’t know why, but Louis looks heartbroken.

“It’s from a movie.”

“Do you really feel this way?”

“Yeah.”

“it’s really sad.”

“I know.”

Louis takes Harry's hand.

◇

_Fate always thinks that these people are heroes. They do not know that of course, but it does not matter. It is sad and unfair. But Fate has to do what she has to do. It is her duty. She hates it and she wishes she could do something, anything, to prevent these people from suffering._

◇

Louis never really believed in love. He always thought that love was just something that people invented just because they didn’t want to be alone. He always thought that love was a fairy tale.

But right now, he’s sitting next to Harry.

He’s sitting next to Harry and he’s holding his hand.

He’s sitting next to Harry, he’s holding his hand and he keeps thinking: I could love him.

God, they didn’t even talk that much!

It’s weird but the moment he saw Harry (besides thinking that he was like... really hot), he kind of knew. He doesn’t know how to explain it. He just... knew.

Harry looks like a prince. He has soft curls, dimples and green eyes. He has a beautiful deep voice. He also looks sad and Louis doesn’t know why. He wants to make him happy. He wants to take him on dates. He wants to wake up with Harry every day. He wants so many things.

“You’re gonna be okay Harry.”

Harry looks at him.

“I feel okay right now."

“You do?”

“Yes.”

This should feel weird. He’s holding a stranger's hand. He doesn’t know this person.

(But he really, really wants to).

They talk for hours. They both tell each other everything. Their dreams, their passions, their fears. Harry laughs a lot and that makes Louis happy. Louis keeps holding Harry's hand.

It’s dark now. They’ve been staring at the moon for a few minutes.

Harry speaks.

“I have to go.”

Oh.

Louis doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to let go.

Harry looks at him with so much love.

“I’m gonna be here tomorrow. Same time.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Louis laughs. “See you tomorrow then.”

Harry nods. He gets up.

“Louis.”

“Yeah?”

Harry looks like he wants to say something important, but he seems to change his mind.

He shakes his head.

“Nothing. I’m glad I met you.”

“Me too.” Louis answers.

“Goodbye Lou.”

Goodbye.

◇

_Harry and Louis. Fate has read their books more than two hundred years ago. They should be together, Fate knows that. The would make each other so happy. She wants to have the ability to change their destiny because she knows how their life is going to end. Despite their promise, they will never see each other again. But Harry will always remember Louis and Louis will always remember Harry. She does not know if it is a good thing or a bad thing and she does not want to know._

◇

“I wouldn't forget you.”

“You wouldn't?”

“Nope.”

◇

_Sometimes Fate hates her job._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote but I really hope it doesn't suck.  
> Leave a comment if you want! You don't have to, but it would be nice.  
> Love, w. ♡


End file.
